


Blind Date

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Disaster Friends [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, axe throwing as a first date is pretty great ngl, flirty stuff, the boys go and bamboozle may's plan of following them around on their blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Takes place during chapter 17 of "Created A Group Chat" when Calem and Brendan have their blind date together.





	Blind Date

 

**** “They  _ do  _ realize we can see them peeking over the bushes, right?” Calem sighed as he stabbed his red velvet cake with his fork.

 

“This is probably all May’s idea. I mean, she  _ did  _ tell us to give them our cellphone.” Brendan picked up his paper cup and sipped at the hot liquid that resided inside.

 

Calem continued to stare out past Brendan’s shoulder at the figures behind the bush. He silently shook his head and leaned back into his chair with a huff. He had a feeling that Serena was keeping something from him when he questioned why she was leaving their apartment at the same time. But to think that she had paired up with May and Leaf to  _ spy  _ on his and Brendan’s date was a bit out there. Although knowing May, he wasn’t surprised she had planned this and roped his cousin and friend into her plan.

 

“Are they still watching us?” Brendan asked with a smirk. Calem nodded.

 

Brendan chuckled, putting his cup back down and rested his elbows on the table. He leaned towards Calem with a devious grin that had formed on his lips. Calem cocked a brow, intrigued by the other boy.

 

“Should we play a little game to throw May off?” Brendan asked, his voice hushed.

 

Calem eyes lit up and he, too, leaned forward. He quirked a brow at the idea and whispered back, “what do you have in mind?”

 

“Well…” Brendan drew out. “May got us going with a plan she created. Why don’t we mess that up? Have a proper blind date while fucking with May and her micromanagement?”

 

“I fucking love it.”

 

The two boys got up from their seat and walked past the three girls who were doing a poor job at hiding. They kept on smiling as they continued to walk away from the cafe. Brendan and Calem stifled their giggles when they were still in range of where the three girls were. However, once they were in the clear, they burst out into a string of laughter of different vocal tones.

 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we just did that!” Calem snickered.

 

“I’m positive May’s going to want to tail us now, we better hurry off and head elsewhere,” Brendan suggested. “Got anywhere in mind, local boy?”

 

“I’ve been here for two years and suddenly I’m ‘local boy’ now?” Calem teased. Brendan only answered back with a smug and playful smirk.

 

“Okay…” Calem thought. He tapped his chin with his index finger as his eyes roamed around the different stores and buildings. “How about we go to this axe throwing place? It’s got some pretty rad reviews.”

 

“Oh?” Brendan’s brows rose but his eyes locked onto Calem’s. “Axe throwing? Why, you certainly know the way to my heart, Mister Beauchene.” His voice low and sultry.

 

Calem inched forward. “This ain’t my first rodeo show, hot stuff.”

 

They stayed staring into each other’s eyes for what seemed like years (but it was only five seconds) before they got up from their seats, grabbed their cups, and made their way out of the vicinity of the cafe.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Once we turn left here, we should be at the axe throwing place,” Calem pointed out. Brendan hummed before a chuckle escaped his lips.

 

“I have to say, I don’t think I’ve ever been taken to go do axe throwing on a date, let alone a  _ first  _ date.”

 

Calem looked over at Brendan and gave him a flirtatious wink. “Well, I’m honoured to be the first guy to give you this experience.”

 

They took a left and just as Calem had said, the axe throwing store was directly in front of them. The large rotating sign with an axe looked rather pretentious, but oddly fitting as it was stuck just above the large glass windows on the store. Both boys entered the shop and were immediately greeted by the sounds of other customers grunting and shouting, and the thumps of axes landing their target.

 

“Welcome to Axe That Axe,” said the clerk. Calem gave the employee a nod and had proceeded to inquire about any available spots. Brendan had stayed back and observed the interaction, but also the store itself. After minutes of deliberating, Calem turned back around with six axes, three in each hand, and a large goofy grin on his face.

 

“We got an hour to axe some shit up!”

 

Brendan laughed and took three axes from Calem. “Then we better make the most of it.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

An hour past by incredibly fast as both boys handed the axes back to the clerk and walked out of the store, laughing and bumbling over their words.

 

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” Brendan wheezed.

 

Calem smirked and thought that Brendan’s laugh was cute. “It wasn’t my fault! I was like, ten when this happened!”

 

“ _ Still _ !”

 

“Enough about me and my embarrassing childhood, I’m sure you’d have  _ some  _ stories up your sleeves,” Calem prodded.

 

“Jokes on you, but I’m not  _ wearing  _ sleeves.” Brendan cocked his head up while showing off his toned arms. Calem only rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay, okay,  _ haha _ , very funny pun.”

 

“But to answer your question, you’d only be able to unlock my embarrassing backstory on the third date.”

 

Calem rose a brow and narrowed his eyes towards Brendan. A small cocky smirk graced his lips as he leaned closer towards the shorter boy.

 

“Is that so, huh? A  _ third  _ date?”

 

Brendan returned the sensual but equally overly-confident look. One corner of his lip stretched upwards. And Calem was sure that his heart skipped a beat, or something lame like that (of course, he would never admit to something so cheesy). The shorter of the two laughed, gently nudging Calem’s arm before heading towards a small restaurant across the street.

 

“Hungry?” Brendan asked. Calem shrugged and tucked his hands in his back pockets.

 

“I could eat.”

 

“Excellent,” Brendan smirked. “Because I’m paying for our dinner since you paid for our axe throwing session.” With that, he hurried on over to cross the street, leaving Calem dazed but smiling.


End file.
